


Your Knight

by reiwata



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiwata/pseuds/reiwata
Summary: Ritsu is a little shit. Mao loves him anyway.





	

Still sweaty and in his Knights uniform after a live, Ritsu Sakuma clings to his childhood friend, Mao Isara. “Pleaaseee...” the black haired boy begs. Mao rolls his eyes.

“There’s no way I’m carrying you back home now.” Mao states firmly, not going to give in this time. Ritsu tugs at him more, which Mao attempts to ignore. “Aren’t you supposed to be a knight? This sort of behavior doesn’t really suit a knight.” he complains, knowing Ritsu won’t listen.

Or perhaps he would, because it seems to happen in a flash--Ritsu is down on one knee, still holding one of Mao’s hands. Mao is frozen as Ritsu gently brings that hand up to his pale lips, barely brushing the skin as he looks up expectantly at Mao. “Is this better, _my lord_?”

Mao’s face goes red, and he pulls his hand away from Ritsu. Ritsu pouts at that, breaking character unsurprisingly quickly. When Ritsu lays on the floor, Mao finally gives in, lifting his friend into his arms. “I hate you.” he grumbles, and Ritsu smiles.

“I love you too Maa-kun...” he says softly, nuzzling into Mao’s neck.


End file.
